From play fights to real war
by Scoroselove
Summary: When war breaks out over the smallest of things, Rose Weasley seems to be the key to finishing it, all because of the small ring she carries in her pocket. When she tries to stop it, the wrong side reach her first, and she and Scorpius Malfoy are forced to run away together. With family left behind, and the both of them only young, will they ever be able to finish this war?


Her thumb ran over the small, golden loop in her shorts pocket, the bright lights of the cafe in front of her pretty much lighting up the entire street. Rose Weasley's crimson curls, cascading over her shoulders and around her face could barely be seen in the darkness of the night. She took a deep breath, her warm breath billowing out on front of her as she exhaled. A small, beaded bag was being clutched by her other hand, the one that was once her Mother's. She had left in a hurry, shoving her broom, some clothes, a few books, potion ingredients and the rest of her savings in the bag. She looked around herself for possible ways of escape, just in case. A muggle motorbike was leaning on the curb outside one house, a few old bangers the only other vehicles. A dog's howl suddenly rang out, making her jump and spin around, but only an old alley cat was seen. It was now or never. She walked into the cafe slowly, her black converse barely making a noise against the tarmac. She shrugged on her black jacket as she went, opening the glass door as she pulled her curls out of the hood. In the corner of the room was an elderly man, probably homeless, sipping soup from a small bowl.

"Oi," she called to him, throwing a muggle ten pound note at him, "Scram." she looked away, looking around. The man scrambled to pick up the money before scurrying out of the cafe into the street, smelling of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Rose walked up to the counter, leaned over and helped herself to a bottle of coke, dropping some change by the till as she walked over to another table. She glanced at the clock, and cursed under her breath. There were only two ways that evening could go. She was expecting the worst, as Rose always did. She retrieved the ring out of her pocket and turned it in her fingers for the millionth time, her mind whirling at the idea of what such a small item could do. She pocketed it again and took a swig of the drink in front of her, looking at the clock yet again. Ten minutes before the Order, or what was left of it, would be there. If they found her first though... She shivered at the thought. Or... Had that been just a thought? Was that a gust of wind? Rose's eyes turned wide as she heard the slamming of the door and a spell being yelled. She ducked under the table, her hair just missing the flash of blue light that hit the wall.

"Expelliarmus!" she screamed, disarming her attacker immediately. She got up and pointed her wand into his neck, breathing heavily. He was wearing a mask, quite like the ones the Death Eaters used to wear.

"Your name!" she demanded, gulping and trying to act braver than she felt. The man said nothing, until slowly a smirk crossed his lips. Rose was about to turn around when an arm slid around her waist and pulled her back into a broad chest, pinning her to him. A wand tip was pressed into her cheek, a foul smelling breath hitting her neck. She struggled against him, even tried to kick, but the attacker had her pinned.

"Now, now, girly." a voice sneered in her ear, a hand reaching into her shorts pocket and retrieving the ring. "We only want this." he whispered, smirking evilly.

"Give it back! Give it back! You can't win this, you don't-" Rose's protests were cut off by the sound of another male voice yelling.

"Reducto!" Rose was suddenly free, her attacker had been hit by the spell and was now on the floor. The other man advanced on her and she promptly kicked him in the stomach. She turned around to see who had saved her, and blinked.

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. A blonde boy of her age was facing her, a deep, deep gash in his arm, bruises on his face and his lip split. He gulped and nodded, gripping his wand a little tighter.

"Come with me." he said urgently, holding out a hand to her. Rose stepped back a little, surveying him wearily.

"How can I trust you?" she challenged, crouching down and picking up the ring from the unconscious man's hand, pocketing it again. Scorpius chuckled and shook his head, walking towards her.

"I just saved you from two thugs and you're asking if you can trust me?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I had it." she grumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Of course you did." he rolled his eyes, looking around at all the mess. "The Order got ambushed on their way here. I managed to get out, but the others... They're alive, but not okay." he bit his lip, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Is Dad okay?! And Mum!" she panicked, eyes wide again. Scorpius chuckled, smiling at her fondly.

"You know Rose Weasley, under all the tough skin you really are just a nineteen year old girl, aren't you? Your family is fine, Rose." he said, walking forward and holding her shoulders gently. "We need to get you out of here. How you ever thought you could do this alone..." he shook his head, trailing off. Rose rolled her eyes but nodded, snatching the wands off the floor, not wanting the men to attack anyone else when they woke up.

"You know where you have to go, don't you Rose?" he said solemnly, hating the idea of all this. Rose nodded slowly, looking down.

"They know I have it now. I have to run, and hide." she groaned and hid her face with her hands, the idea not appealing at all to her.

"Rose, none of us want you to go. Your family is worried sick. But we need to go, and now." he stated, sounding final. Rose looked at him,, raising an eyebrow.

"'We'?" she repeated, looking taken aback. "You're not coming with me."

"Yes, Rose, I am. You can't do this alone anymore." he whispered, looking at her desperately. She looked back at him, trying to stay tough but she caved.

"_Fine!_" she sighed, looking away and letting her arms drop to her sides. He smirked, and began to walk out of the cafe. She watched him walk out into the street, and sighed, following slowly. Her mind wandered to her family. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye. She wouldn't know if they survived. She wouldn't know if they all lived. Hugo was only just out of school. Victoire and Teddy had just got married and Victoire was pregnant, she wouldn't know if it was a boy or a girl. Everything seemed so bleak. She watched Scorpius as he rummaged around in his satchel, she herself leaning against the muggle motorbike.

"Do your family know you're coming with me?" she asked suddenly as he got even more frustrated, kicking his satchel and leaning back against a fence.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking around for some other way of getting out of there, not even noticing what Rose was leaning against, "They aren't happy about it. They want me to be home with them, what with Mum and the new baby." Rose had heard about this. Astoria Malfoy had given birth a few months ago, a big shock to everyone. Something about them wanting a girl. Rose nodded and looked down. She didn't know what to say, and so she stood up again and looked at him.

"We can't go on brooms." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "They'll be watching the skies."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" he challenged, sounding irritated. Rose let her eyes wander over to the bike, smiling slightly. Scorpius looked from the motorbike to Rose.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." he groaned, looking at her pleadingly. Rose smirked and shook her head, obviously enjoying the idea of such excitement.

"Rosie..." he sighed, getting up and looking at the bike. Rose grinned and mounted the bike, kicking it into gear.

"You coming? Or are you gonna stay here and miss out on the adventure?" she teased, offering him a helmet.

"This isn't an adventure, Rose." he sighed, putting the helmet on and getting on behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "This is a war." Rose sped off down the road, her hair blowing back in the wind.

When they finally reached an old hotel on a motorway, one of those cheap and cheerful ones, the sun was just beginning to rise. Scorpius booked a double room before leading Rose up to a small but comfortable looking room. He plopped down on a sofa in front of the fire and lit it with his wand, watching Rose as she sat beside him. She took out the ring out of her pocket again and turned it in her fingers.

"Can you explain to me what that is exactly? There's a war beginning over a gold ring? I don't get it." he furrowed his eyebrows at the gold, as if trying to work it out. Rose's eyes glinted slightly as she turned to him, excitement filling her gaze.

"This is the ring Merlin forged out of the great fires of olden times, casting all sort of curses and enchantments on it, things we could only dream of these days. They say it has the power to make someone fall out of love with you, stop rampaging wilder beasts, create a storm over oceans, turn the purest person into a demon, and even bring back Voldemort." she murmured, washing her eyes over the ring. Scorpius blinked and stared at the ring in awe.

"Wow..." he breathed, "So how come you have it?" he asked, turning his furrowed eyebrows to her. Rose rolled her eyes and pocketed the ring again, turning to him.

"I found it." she explained, "I was at this beach with my family and it was in a rock that I threw on the ground. The rock split and there it was. Why do you think I'm really in hiding? Whoever wants to use it needs _me_." she sighed and looked down. "I'd need to either die or tell the ring what I want it to do." she explained, tucking her hair behind her ear. Scorpius' eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Rose..." he breathed, slowly putting her hand over hers. She blushed slightly and took her hand away. She put on a smile for him, looking bright as ever.

"Oh well, just means more excitement." she said cheerily, before getting up and climbing into the bed she would be sleeping in. She rolled over, letting her smile fade and a tear fall down her cheek.

"Good night, Scorpius." she whispered, before the lights went out and she let her eyes fall shut.

* * *

Hello! If you'd care to drop a review, that would be lovely ^_^ I shall respond to all of them c: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try and update soon c;


End file.
